Familair stranger from afar
by Lady Bern
Summary: There's a new sprite in Mainframe. She doesn't remember anything except for the name of a system Mainframe.
1. Peculiar Stranger

Disclaimer: I do not own Reboot, unfortunately I don't even own an action figure. (In a sad tone) Depressing isn't it? (On a more uplifting tone) But I DO own THIS fanfic! (In a deep threatening tone) So Please DON'T try me. 

A/N: Well hello there. I'm oh so happy that you've decided to read my fanfic. But I must forewarn you that a few things that I do will be out of reference than the real Reboot show. You see my satellite company cut us off just before I could see the last two episodes of the fourth season. So as far as I have knowledge on is to Life's a Glitch. But winging it is only half the fun! Oh and by the way I like to give myself the appropriate name to go along with my FanFics so please refer to me as CrazyHexadecimalChick. 

On with the show Hahahahaha!

Chapter one Peculiar Stranger

Mainframe. Such a lovely place to be. Daemon is no more due to the noble sacrifice of the benign virus Hexadecimal, the Queen of Chaos. All traces of Hex have faded throughout the net. The problem of two Bobs is no more, they only thing that is out of whack are the two Enzo Matrix's. Matrix a renegade guardian, aggressive and a very short fuse that usually resorts to the release of his anger via his trusty gun. And then there was the young Enzo Matrix, a copy of Matrix created after the system crash when Matrix left his icon on game-sprite mode. Little Enzo such a foil character to his adult self. Young, innocent, kind, and curious. But also lonely, save his dog Frisket. Poor Enzo, but what can you do when there are no sprites your age to play with. 

But other then that Mainframe is a lovely system to visit. Everyone is friendly, no viruses, a few game cubes once in a while and Guardians to play the games, in other words Mainframe is completely....

"Boring, boring, BORING!" Enzo said banging his head against the table at the diner. 

Cecil made his way towards Enzo. "Please do not do that Monsieur Enzo." He said. "You might damage the table." 

Enzo gave himself one last hit against the table. "What am I suppose to do? Dot's busy. Bob, AndrAIa, and Matrix are in that game." Enzo said jerking his thumb towards the game cube in the distance. "And Frisket's feral so I don't have a clue where he is." Enzo said throwing his hands into the air. 

Cecil looked at Enzo with sympathy for a moment then regained his **proper** attitude. "You either order something or give up the table for paying customers." He said in a snobbish French accent as he moved away from Enzo.

Enzo thought for a moment on rather or not to order an energy shake but decided against it, he was too depressed to eat.

Not far the crew of the Crimson Biome (with a new ship) was making its way towards Mainframe. A pair of legs hung over the side rail dangling high above the water.

"La da de, La da da, fa la la la la." She hummed to herself as she swung her legs back and forth. 

"We are almost there Miss." Captain Capacitor said walking up to a female wearing a purple cape and hood.

"Thank you Captain Capacitor for bringing me along with you." She said turning his way.

"While ye did work ye way to Mainframe scrubbing the deck. I'm glad to have ye abroad." Captain Capacitor said looking out over the water as they approached Mainframe. "Forgive me for prying but why is it that ye want to go to Mainframe anyway?" Captain Capacitor asked.

"I don't know. Actually I don't know anything." She said. Although he couldn't see the girl's face he knew she was smiling in a slightly sad way. "All I know is that I woke up in a system near the outskirts of the net without a clue as to who I am or anything. The sprite who took care of me while I was out said I kept saying the name of some system, Mainframe. It was then that a search engine by the name of Maxine told me where I could find Mainframe." She said. 

The Captain stared at her with his one eye, "That's a sad tale lass." He said. 

"I find it more interesting than sad." Her voice purred from beneath the hood.

Enzo laid on a park bench ten yards away from the game cube. The others would be coming out soon, if it wasn't for the fact that he was half away across Mainframe when the game cube landed he would be in there with them. 

"Game over." A feminine voice said as the dark game cube ascended into the sky. 

"Well that was easy." Bob said as he stretched.

"Yeah what a basic user, it must have been an old game." Matrix said. AndrAIa merely agreed. 

"Bob! Bob!" Enzo called as he pounced on Bob. "I thought it would take you forever to complete the game. How was it? What was it like? What did the User look like? Have any trouble?" The questions rushed out.

"Whoa Enzo!" Bob said sitting up.

A vidwindow appeared before the small group of sprites. "Hey Dot." Enzo said. 

"Still planning on the wedding?" AndrAIa asked. Both Bob and Dot blushed. 

"Well yes. Bob I for need you to come to the principal office Mouse and the Surfer are on their way here. As for the rest of you I need to meet Gavin on the docks." Dot said just before the vidwindow disappeared. 

"Well I guess we had better get going." Bob said heading towards the principal office. 

"We had better get on our way as well." AndrAIa said jumping on her zip board.

"Alright something to do." Enzo said already speeding away on his zip board.

"Please tell me I wasn't actually like that." Matrix said. 

AndrAIa smiled as she turned towards him. "Exactly."

On their way towards the docks Enzo spotted Frisket chewing on a clown's unicycle as they soared over FP-Park. "Frisket let it go!" Enzo yelled. Frisket only jerked on the wheel harder. 

"You had better go get him before he eats someone." Matrix said smiling slightly in his own way.

"You can catch up with us at the docks." AndrAIa said. 

With a moan of defeat Enzo turned back and headed towards Frisket. 

"Poor Enzo he doesn't have anyone to talk to." AndrAIa said. 

"What do you mean? He has Frisket." Matrix said. "And Dot, Phong, Bob and us." 

"Yes, but he needs someone has age. You know what it's like; you use to be him." AndrAIa said nodding backwards.

Matrix tried to come up with another alternative but nothing could come to mind.

Matrix and AndrAIa landed at the port to see the new Saucy Mare had already docked and the crew was unloading.

"Gavin." Matrix greeted as he approached the captain. 

"Ah Enzo what a pleasure to have ye greet us. But where is Dot? I was expecting her as well." Capacitor said as he and Mr. Christopher approached the two sprites. 

Matrix suppressed the sudden anger of being called Enzo. "She's busy at the principle office with Bob and sent us in her place." AndrAIa answered. 

"Oh and where is the other Enzo? I have someone here I wanted him to meet. Now where is she?" Capacitor asked looking around.

"Watch out below, incoming!" Someone yelled as they heaved something over the side.

"Look out!" Matrix yelled as he pulled AndrAIa and himself out of the way of the large falling crate.

"Princess Bula watch what you're doing!" Capacitor shouted. 

"Wasn't me." Princess Bula said from behind them.

"Oops! Sorry that was me." The hooded figure said leaning over the railing looking downwards for any damage. 

"Ah lass there ye are. C'mon down I want ye to meet someone." Capacitor said.

The figure disappeared for a moment just before it lunched itself over the rail and with a graceful front flap landed crouched on hands and knee.

The figure stood up slowly then removed her purple hood. The first thing everyone saw was a mane of slightly short black hair stopping at the neck. Then the face of the young female sprite appeared from the shadows of the hood. Her skin from head to toe was burgundy. A pair of green eyes blinked as they adjusted to the light beyond the shadows cast over her face by the drawn hood. A pair of black-cherry painted lips smiled as she took in the area around her. 

"So this is Mainframe." She said from atop the box.

"Hey you! You could have deleted us!" Matrix shouted as AndrAIa pushed him back.

The girl looked down at Matrix noticing that he existed for the first time. "I said I was sorry." She said with sincerity a pouting lip. The look of sadness was quickly gone. "Be grateful, I missed didn't I?" She asked with a somber look on her face. 

Matrix's eye glowed red causing sudden alarm in the newcomer. "I'm outta here." She stated sailing over AndrAIa's head and landing her hands on Matrix's head using him to give herself an extra push. 

She flipped once in the mid-air then landed on one foot and twirled until "TA-DA!" She announced holding out her arms. Some of the bystanders clapped at the girl's trick.

"That's it." Matrix growled as he grabbed his gun and aimed it at the girl.

"Matrix no!" AndrAIa shouted.

With a whirl the girl removed her purple cape and threw it over Matrix's head blinding him just for a moment. By the time Matrix removed the cape she was gone. 

"Where did she go?" Matrix asked looking around just before he let down his gun. 

"Don't know it seems the lass disappeared." Capacitor said removing his hat and scratching his head. 

"Who was she?" AndrAIa asked curious of the stranger herself. 

"Don't know. She says she doesn't remember a thing and that she had to come here." Capacitor said. 

Enzo walked slowly through FP-Park with his head low and Frisket walking beside him with the unicycle wheel in his mouth. 

"Frisket, I wish there were other kids here." Enzo sighed after much thought.

Frisket looked up at Enzo titling his head to the side. Suddenly his ears perked upwards and he growled with the wheel still in his mouth.

"Is somebody there? Hello?" Enzo called looking around. 

"Hello." Said a voice from behind him. Enzo spun to see nothing there. 

"Hello?" Enzo called again. 

"Haha hello hehe." The voice giggled. 

"Frisket I think we should be going now." Enzo whispered turning to walking away. 

Without warning something knocked him backward onto his back. "Leaving so soon?" A burgundy girl with green eyes smiled as she sat down on his stomach. 

"Um..." Enzo stuttered. 

She laughed at his unease as she sat up. "I'm new here mind showing me around?" She asked. 

"Grrrrrr!" A loud growl accompanied with a bark alerted the girl to Frisket's presents. 

"Oh-oh," She squeaked as she quickly leapt from Enzo's chest onto her feet.

"Frisket heal!" Enzo shouted as the girl ran with Frisket nipping at her heels. 

With a great leap she swung herself onto a tree branch and looked down on the barking Frisket. A deep growl vibrated from her throat causing Frisket to whimper as he stopped in mid-bark. The girl smiled revealing fang-like canines. "Let's make a deal doggy, you don't bite me and I won't bite you." She said. Frisket barked in agreement and she swung down. With a small chuckle she scratched Frisket behind his ears. "Good boy." 

Enzo ran up just in time to see Frisket laid on his back kicking his leg as the girl from before rubbed his belly. 

"Hi." Enzo called. 

"Oh don't start that again!" The girl said standing up. 

"Oh um I'm Enzo Matrix. And that's Frisket." Enzo said pointing at Frisket. 

"So you do have an extended vocabulary." She smiled.

"You said you were new here, what's your name?" Enzo asked. 

"That's my problem I don't know what my name is or who I am. I woke up one day without a clue; the only thing I did remember was some system called Mainframe." She said. 

"Alphanumeric!" Enzo said. "How old are you?" Enzo asked. 

"I think one one." The stranger said scratching her temple. 

"One one, I'll be turning one one soon." Enzo said.

The stranger walked over to Enzo. "Do you think you can help me figure out who I am Enzo?" She asked spinning the bill of Enzo's hat. 

"Not at all. I'll show you all of Mainframe. You'll love it here." Enzo said jumping on his zip board. "Then I'll introduce you to everyone." He went on holding out a hand to help her up.

"Tell do you know a cyclops with a short temper and a quick trigger finger?" She asked wrapping her arms around his waist. 

"Cyclops? Oh you mean Matrix. That's an interesting story." Enzo began as they flew off with Frisket running beneath them. 

"Down their is my sister's diner, they serve the best energy shakes in Mainframe." Enzo said heading towards the principal office.

"What's the over there?" The stranger asked pointing to the distance. 

"What, oh that's Angle Isle, an old friend of mine use to live there." Enzo said. 

"Angle Isle." She repeated watching as the island became smaller as they moved onward. 

Everyone was in Phong's office listening to AndrAIa tell the events at the docks. "Then she flipped over Matrix's head. Gavin told that he hasn't a clue to who she is." AndrAIa said.

"And neither does she." Matrix added. 

"What do you mean?" Bob asked. 

"Gavin told us that she had admitted to him that she didn't remember who she was. We didn't have much time to ask her any questions." AndrAIa said glancing at Matrix.

"I say good riddance. And if I ever see her again I know it will be too soon." Matrix said.

"A girl who doesn't recall who she is or where she's from um?" Phong mused "That's an enigma." 

"Oh I like the sound of that." A voice said. Everyone turned to see Enzo standing before the doorway with a burgundy girl. "Maybe I can take the name Enigma until I find out who I am." She said to Enzo. 

"Enigma, well it's better then me calling you 'Hey you'." Enzo said. 

"You!" Matrix shouted approaching Enigma. 

"You're Matrix right?" She asked smiling as if she hadn't met him before. "Enzo has told me all about you." She said looking around the room. 

One by one everyone began to greet Enigma already sensing there was something different about her. For the time she hadn't done anything abnormal but chose a name for herself, yet something about her was different. 

"I am very pleased to meet you all. Enzo has told me very interesting thing about you." Enigma said. 

"And Matrix has been telling us some interesting things about you." Dot said. 

"Oh you mean the incident at the docks." Her green eyes dulled as she frowned. "I said I was sorry. I'm new here and I didn't mean to harm anyone." She said looking down at her feet. 

Everyone felt awkward watching the girl sink in guilt. 

"Oh!" Enigma's head shot up with recollection with the look of guilt was gone. "Did either one of you bring my cape with you?" She asked looking at Matrix and AndrAIa.

"Yes it's over there." AndrAIa said pointing to the couch.

"Oh good thanks for bringing it with you." Enigma said picking up her cape and rubbing her cheek against the purple fabric.

Everyone was telling Enigma about Mainframe when she yawned and rubbed her eyes. "I need to find a place to sleep." Enigma said tiredly as she leaned her head against Enzo's shoulder. 

"How about Enigma stays at my place? I barely leave the principal office." Bob said. "Come on I'll take you myself." Bob walked towards the door.

"Thank (yawn) you. I guess all of that traveling worn me out." Enigma said standing. "Enzo do you think you can show me around some more tomorrow?" Enigma asked. 

"Sure. Get a lot of rest because I'm taking you on Enzo Matrix's grand tour of Mainframe." Enzo said proudly. 

Bob said good-bye to Enigma as he dropped her off at his apartment. 

"Thank you Bob. I really do appreciate this. See you tomorrow." Enigma said closing the door. 

She straitened out losing the look of fatigue. She looked around the apartment familiarizing herself to the place. She stopped to look out the window. "I guess Mainframe could make a good home. It's going to be interesting finding out who I am." Enigma smiled removing something from a secret pocket of her cape. She smiled down at the object in her hands. "Yes this is going to be **very** interesting." 

To be continued...

Tell me if you like it then I'll add more chapters. 


	2. Huh?

Disclaimer: If I owned Reboot you would be watching this on TV. For those who missed that I don't own Reboot. Kisses

Chapter 2: Huh? 

Pretending to be tired was one thing, actually being tired was another. Enigma realized as she yawned away her sleep. Bob's place was quite comfortable (except for it's bachelor look), as was his bed. Enigma wasn't as tired as she had led on the other night but the second she laid down she was asleep. 

Enigma's green eyes fluttered as they adjusted to the bright sunlight of morning. Enigma stretched extending her burgundy arms above her head until she felt a slight pop in her spine. "Mm, that feels nice." Enigma moaned pulling up her leg to stretch followed by the other. 

AndrAIa and Enzo approached a smiling Matrix in front of the Principle Office. "You seem oddly cheerful today Sparky." She said. 

"What a guy can't smile?" Matrix asked. 

Enzo and AndrAIa looked at each other skeptically. "Usually when you smile you're about to shoot something. What is it?" AndrAIa asked. 

"I just remembered something that made me laugh." Matrix said.

"What?" Enzo asked.

"Bob has a roommate." Matrix said.

Enigma quickly showered then dressed herself in the clothes she had worn the day before.

"Enzo should be here soon you should get ready." Someone said.

"I agree. Wha-?" Enigma asked spinning around to see a television staring at her. "Who are you?" She asked eyeing it suspiciously 

"I'm Mike and if you act now you can get a mystery box." Mike said in an annoying game-show host type of voice. On his face was a small brown box with question marks printed all over. "What's inside? Dirty socks? A gift certificate at Al's? You won't know unless you call now! The mystery box just ninety-nine ninety-nine ninety-nine!" 

Enigma reached down and turned a knob on Mike. "Watch My Virus and Me tomorrow at ten." She turned the knob again. "Show her what she's won Diana." "A Bucket o' nothing!" Enigma turned the knob once more. "It's the Looooove Hospital. 'We have your prescription for love'." Mike sang. 

"Aah!" Enigma shouted quickly turning Mike back to his original channel. 

"Not a soaps fan? How about a documentary on nulls?" Mike asked showing a picture of a fat null on his screen. 

"Is there any way to shut you off?!" Enigma asked ready to tear her hair out. 

"Nope. My remote ran away a long time ago." Mike said handing Enigma a note. 

'Dear Bob,

I can no longer take his incisive voice any longer. Day in and day out constant useless commercials and pointless shows without a plot. I'm sad to tell you that I am leaving you alone with him.

Good luck

Your remote control.

"Now how about the Nome shopping Network?" Mike asked. "Or maybe the Time Channel, all time all the time."

Enigma growled in her throat. Her scowl slowly lifted into a smile that was frightening in a way. "Oh Mike." She sang slowly walking towards him.

"Matrix I can't believe you forgot to mention Mike!" AndrAIa said as they flew on their zip boards towards Bob's apartment.

"I hope Enigma's okay." Enzo said jumping from his zip board on to the ground. 

"AAaahhh!" A high pitched scream alerted the three sprites to someone in peril.

"That must be Enigma!" AndrAIa said as they ran towards the source of the scream. 

They all came to a halt as they saw a peculiar sight before them. Mike ran at top speed with his hands flailing above his head screaming like at woman. 

"Get back here!" Enigma called running after him with a large monkey wrench in her hand. "I promise it won't hurt a bit. I won't feel a thing!" She yelled.

Mike dodged out of Enigma's way as she swung breaking the sidewalk with the wrench's head. "Stay still will ya?" She said picking up her weapon.

"Matrix!" Mike shouted dodging behind him. "Matrix you've got to save me from her! She's insane!" 

Enigma stood before the three pushing her hair from her face as she huffed. "Hi (huff huff) guys."

"It seems you've getting along with Mike." AndrAIa said. 

"Is that always like that?" Enigma asked pointing the wrench at Mike.

"Yep. Are you ready?" Enzo asked.

"Yeah, I'll take him apart while he's sleeping tonight." Enigma stated dropping the wrench onto the ground. Mike whimpered at the remark and the loud clang of the wrench hitting the ground.

"Where are you guys heading off to?" AndrAIa asked as Enzo opened two zip boards. 

"First we're going to the Principle Office to get Enigma registered." Enzo said.

"Registered?" Matrix asked. "She's staying here?" 

"Yep, I decided to stay just so that I could see your lovely face everyday." Enigma smiled falsely. Her attitude changed to a more uplifted tone. "I can't wait to get my own icon with my PID code and everything. And afterwards we're going to Dot's for an energy shake, Enzo promised me one yesterday." Enigma said getting onto the zip board.

"Bye guys!" They both called as they flew away. 

"You don't like her do you Matrix?" AndrAIa asked smiling up at Matrix. 

"Why should I? She almost deleted us!" Matrix said. 

"That's not the only reason is it?" AndrAIa said her smile dropping. 

"So I'm not the only one who feels it then?" Matrix asked. 

"No, there's something familiar about her. As if I know her." AndrAIa said. 

"Yeah I've got the same feeling, only I don't trust her." Matrix said his eyes narrowing on the dots in the distance that were Enzo and Enigma. 

"Calm down Sparky she hasn't done anything wrong, and Enzo seems to like her so she can't be all that bad." AndrAIa said. 

"I don't know. I just don't trust her." Matrix said turning to walk away. 

In the Principle Office Enigma and Enzo walked passed Hack and Slash. As Enigma was about to walk pass they held out their arms holding her back.

"Halt! You are not authorized to go beyond this point." Hack said.

"Yeah what he said. Halt!" Slash went on.

"Don't worry guys she's with me." Enzo said. 

"Sorry Enzo but we have specific instructions from that guy with the eye-" Hack stopped to think.

"Matrix." Slash said.

"Yeah Matrix, to not permit anyone we don't know in." 

Enigma reached out and touched Slash with the tip of her finger. Slash suddenly fell apart gathering into a heap on the floor. She turned and looked a Hack. "Um...you can pass." He said quickly moving out of the way. Enigma gave Hack a wink as she walked by.

"Oh boy that dame's going to be trouble." He said as he began to piece Slash back together. 

Enigma sat on an observation table her legs swinging back and forth. She watched almost hypnotically as Enzo played with his yoyo. Making the round body fall down and jerk up once again. Down and up and down and up and down. At her feet Frisket laid on the floor also watching his head moving up and down in time with the yoyo. And on the table in a cage a green null by the name of nibbles did the same.

"Enzo." Phong called as he too began watching the up and down motions of the yoyo. 

"Sorry Phong." Enzo said putting away his toy. 

"Now, Enigma before I can designate you an icon we must first scan you." Phong said. 

"Scan?" Enigma asked a hint of worry in her voice. 

"Yes to make sure any viruses that can spread in the system haven't infected you." Phong said. 

"Isn't that what you have Bob and Matrix for?" Enigma asked. Enzo stared at her. "Sorry and Enzo for?" 

"Yes, but we still must do this. Just lie back, my child. I promise it won't hurt a bit." Phong said.

Shaking slightly Enigma laid backwards. "Enzo would you please hold my hand? I'm frightened for some reason." Enigma said holding out her hand. Enzo gladly grabbed hold of her hand his green fingers intertwined with her burgundy fingers. 

Enigma smiled sweetly as she looked into Enzo's eyes. "Thanks Enzo." She said closing her eyes and lying completely prone. Three glowing rings slowly traveled from her toes to her head then back down to her toes. Once the procedure had ended Enigma pushed herself up onto her elbow with a tired look in her eyes.

"Phong does scanning always leave people tired?" Enzo asked as he helped Enigma to sit up completely.

"No, it was me Enzo; I was so frightened it took a lot out of me to hold still." Enigma said. "An energy shake ought to wake me up." She smiled crossing her legs beneath her.

"Well Enigma, other than the fact you can't remember anything you are perfectly fine." Phong said. "Here's your own icon." Phong said removing a black and white icon from his drawer.

"Yea!" She cheered as she held it in her hand. "But where should I put it?" She asked her face instantly moving from excitement to uncertainty.

"Put it anywhere you please my child." Phong said.

"Yeah, I keep mine here." Enzo said pointing out his icon on his hat.

"Ooh yours is different. It's pretty." Enigma said running her finger over his cap.

"Hexadecimal, a friend of mine, gave it to me before she was fragmentized." Enzo said in a low voice full of sorrow.

"Hexadecimal." Enigma whispered playful air fading into a much more serious tone. She slowly traced her finger over the circle, the rhombus, then the triangle of Enzo's red and black icon. 

Enigma marveled over the icon a few nanos more before she pulled away and placed her icon on the dip of her collarbone so that it looked like a pendent of an invisible necklace. "How that?" She asked seeking the approval of everyone else. Phong nodded and Frisket braked in agreement. Enzo grabbed Enigma by the hand to help her from the table. "I like it." Enzo said.

Enigma smiled. "Thanks, now c'mon you promised me an energy shake." Enigma said pulling Enzo to the door. "Thanks Phong, 'bye." 

Enzo sat with Enigma at the bar of Dot's Diner. "And did I tell you my dad's a null?" Enzo asked. 

"A null? Did he lose a game?" Enigma asked. 

"No. My dad's gateway suddenly exploded in Mainframe's Twin City, it created Lost Angles and turned him into a null." Enzo explained. 

"Wow! Your dad's a null. That's that's.... What was that word again?" Enigma asked. 

"Alphanumeric?" Enzo asked as two energy shakes arrived. 

"Yeah that's it. You have an interesting and bizarre life here in Mainframe: the two you. The two Bobs-well now it's one again-game cubes falling unpredictably, nulls, Lost Angles Isle, and etcetera. Mainframe is such an exciting place, I like it here." Enigma said expecting the cup before her. 

"It's not as exciting as you think." Enzo said watching Enigma's curiosity of the drink.

"Well we're just going to have to change that won't we?" Enigma asked with a wink.

"Go on and try your shake. The only place that has energy shakes that could come close to Dot's is Al's." Enzo said taking a sip from his straw. 

"Oh well bottom's up." Enigma said shrugging her shoulders then took a large inhale from the straw.

"Wait don't drink it quickly!" Enzo tried to warn as Enigma took a great swallow. "You'll get a-"

Enigma's eyes suddenly popped open. She drew away from her drink holding her head in her hands. Enigma opened her mouth and released a great scream. "AAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiihhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 

Everyone quickly covered their ears from the high pitched scream coming from the young sprites mouth. The windows of the diner shuddered in their frames; cracking with jagged lines then shattered falling outside onto the sidewalk and onto the pedestrians walking by.

Once the chaos ebbed everyone looked in the general direction of Enigma who was resting her head on the counter top. "Ow. That hurt." She mumbled through her panting breath.

"I was trying to tell you if you drink it too quickly you'd get a brain freeze." Enzo said removing his fingers from his ears.

Enigma's head snapped up and turned towards Enzo with her green eyes narrowed to mere slits and her dark red lips curved downward in a scowl. "You could have tried harder." Enigma said with growl. 

"Ahem!" Someone said from behind them. Enzo and Enigma turned to see a very irritated Cecil glaring at them. "And how do you intend to pay for all of this?" He asked waving his hand at all of the broken windows and glasses. 

"Um put it on my tab. Let's go Enzo." Enigma said grabbing Enzo by the arm and running out of the diner with Frisket at their heels.

"Wait, but you don't have a tab!" Cecil shouted after them. 

Enigma leant against a wall slowly regaining her breath. "Enzo where are we?" She asked looking around. 

Enzo took a quick glace at the store before him. "We're still in Baudway, just in the shopping district. You could download some new clothes for yourself on your icon." Enzo said. 

"My icon?" Enigma asked running her hand over the smooth surface of her icon. 

"Yeah watch." Enzo tapped his icon twice and was standing before Enigma in his guardian uniform.

Enigma clapped. "Impressive young guardian, very impressive. What else do you have?" Enigma asked. 

Enzo pressed his icon once more. Enigma's and Frisket's eyes grew large as they looked at each other. A small stifled sound escaped Enigma's lips before she fell over backwards in a laughing fit. 

Standing before the laughing Enigma and Frisket was Enzo in a pink bunny costume. Enzo placed his hands on his hips. "Go on laugh it up!" He said.

"Alright we will, bah ha ha ha ha ha!" Enigma laughed with tears flowing from her eyes. 

"I thought I got rid of this." Enzo muttered as changed back into his normal clothing.

"I'm sorry Enzo I didn't mean to laugh." Enigma said with sincerity. She reached out and pinched his left cheek. "It's just that you are such a cute bunny!" Enzo swatted away Enigma's hand trying his hardest to hold back the blush creeping onto his face. "Well I guess I could pick up a **few **new outfits." Enigma said heading towards a store. 

"How are you going to pay for it?" Enzo asked trying his hardest to steer Enigma away from shopping. 

Enigma looked back and smiled. "Trust me." She said in a voice that made the young sprite and his dog quiver in unease. "Enzo come on, I'm going to need an honest opinion." She called back.

"Okay I'll come with you. But after this we're going circuit racing!" Enzo said running to catch up with Enigma. 

After seven nanos Enigma stood before Enzo wearing a red cap sleeve tee with black arms and a black pair of skintight shorts that could be easily mistaken for hot pants. On her legs was a pair of knee-highs stockings with a few thin vertical red strips and on her feet she wore a pair of heavy metal ankle boots. 

"So what do you think?" Enigma asked turning around for Enzo to judge. 

Enzo stared slacked jawed. "I-I-I...um...I like it." He said. 

Enigma giggled as she looked at herself in the mirror. In total she had four different outfits stored in her icon and three different pairs of shoes and two pairs of boots. For the time being she felt rather content with herself. 

A zero binome walked over to them. "Miss your credits aren't accepted here." She said. 

"They're not?" Enigma asked. She bit onto her bottom lip then looked back down at the woman. "My credits are too acceptable here." She said with a deep glow emitting from her eyes. 

Enzo and Frisket watched as the binome's eyes flashed green then she nodded her head. "Here's your receipt. Please come again." She said walking away.

"Thank you. Come along now Enzo. You said we were going circuit racing after this." Enigma said walking out of the store as if nothing had actually happened. 

Enzo removed the two zip boards and helped Enigma onto hers. Enzo looked up towards her. "You aren't normal are you?" Enzo asked.

"Neither are you young guardian." She smiled her green eyes flashed. "Don't worry Enzo, I'm not up to anything...yet." 

To Matrix it had felt like Enigma had leaved in Mainframe for minutes. It was as if every nano he saw her and Enzo playing around. Either they were circuit racing, playing jet ball, tag on the zip boards, or on boring days sitting in Enzo's room watching 'Dad'.

"Matrix are you still moping around?" Bob asked seated across from Matrix and AndrAIa at Al's. 

"I'm not moping. I'm trying to figure out this Enigma girl." Matrix said. 

"What is there to find out about her? She has no memory so chances are we know more than about her than she does." Bob said. 

"Besides she hasn't done anything wrong as of lately and everyone- minus you Matrix- loves her. I'm glad Enzo has someone to play with now." AndrAIa said. Matrix muttered something under his breath. 

"What was that?" AndrAIa asked.

"So am I." Matrix said louder. 

A vidwindow popped up before them. "Guys I'm here with Phong at the Principle Office, you've got to come over immediately." Dot said. The three sprites nodded their heads and left the dingy place.

"I wonder what it is." AndrAIa said getting onto her bike. Bob shrugged his shoulders as he got into his car. 

"It must be important if Dot stops in the middle of her busy schedule." Matrix said sitting down in the passenger seat of Bob's car. 

It wasn't long before everyone stood in Phong's office awaiting the important news. "So what is it Phong?" Bob asked. 

"I am afraid a virus is in Mainframe." Phong said. 

"A virus?!" Everyone yelled.

"But how did it go undetected?" AndrAIa asked. 

"I do not know my child." Phong said dropping his head.

"Do you know what and where it is?" Bob asked. 

"We do." Dot said her face primed with worry.

"It's not what and where we need to know but who?" AndrAIa said. 

"Enigma." Matrix scowled the young sprite's name. 

"It can't be Enigma she was scanned!" AndrAIa said. 

"Somehow she bypassed the scan." Phong said. 

"Are you sure it is her?" Bob asked. 

"Oh yeah she's a virus alright." Someone said from behind them. Everyone looked in the direction of Hack and Slash.

"You knew she was a virus?" Phong asked with surprise.

"Yep!" Hack said. "We've been around viruses most of our lives." 

"You kinda pick up a feel for them." Slash said. "We felt it when we first met Enigma."

"Why didn't you tell us!" Dot demanded. 

Hack and Slash looked at each other then faced the group. "You didn't ask." They said together.

Everyone groaned as they dropped their heads dismissing the two goons. "I knew I felt something strange about her!" Matrix said slamming his fist to the desk.

"Where is she now?" Bob asked. 

"With Enzo." AndrAIa said staring blankly as if in a mild state of shock.

Enzo sat before Dot's with his head in his hands. He with a help of a few binomes had looked everywhere but he couldn't find hid not hair of Enigma. 

"Bored guardian?" A voice asked.

Enzo and the binomes looked around and saw no one from which the voice could have came from. "Enigma?" Enzo asked. 

A form slowly appeared into sight until Enigma sat beside Enzo leaning back on her elbows and her legs crossed.

"Enigma!" Everyone shouted with joy.

"Where have you been? We've been looking all over for you." Enzo asked standing up.

"Exploring the lower levels. You wouldn't believe how many nulls I saw down there." Enigma said standing up with a little help from Enzo. "So Enzo what shall we do today? Jet ball, steal Matrix's eye?" Enigma asked.

The binomes rushed over to the two sprites. "Do it Enigma!" "Yeah do it!" "Please." They shouted. 

Enigma looked into everyone's pleading eyes or eye. She looked over at Enzo.

"C'mon Enigma, we're dying of boredom." Enzo said.

Enigma sighed. "Oh alright. You guys are going to get me caught one day." She said. "You four!" She shouted pointing at four binomes. Her eyes glowed for a brief second as her pointing fingers emitted a red glow. With a push of her will the red glow at her fingers shot out towards the four. The binomes were instantly transformed into colorful costumes and each held a different instrument.

"Play." Enigma said snapping her fingers. The band began to play bringing a cheerful from everyone. Enigma grabbed Enzo and began dancing him around in circles a few feet off the ground. Then she released him so that he spun like a top away from her.

Without warning a shot rang out and Enigma screamed out as she fell face first to the ground. The sudden course of actions did not bring stop to the fun and merriment though. 

"Enigma!" Enzo shouted about to run to her aid. 

"No Enzo, stay away from her!" AndrAIa said grabbing hold of him.

Matrix slowly approached Enigma as she moaned trying to sit herself up. "I should have known you where a virus." Matrix said aiming his gun at the back of Enigma's head.

"Ow, of all the dirty moves shooting me in the back." Enigma moaned as her body began to fade and reappear.

"Matrix leave her alone she hasn't done anything!" Enzo shouted.

"Matrix he's right! She may be a benign virus." Bob said. 

"The only good virus I know is a deleted virus." Matrix said. 

Enigma's fading body suddenly began whole. She sprang onto her feet connecting a glowing red fist with Matrix's jaw tossing him through the glass window of Dot's diner. "Virus hater!" She yelled floating two feet off the ground. 

"Matrix!" AndrAIa shouted. Hatred and vehemence covered her face as she charged towards Enigma with her triton before her. 

"Careful with that." Enigma smiled. She held out her hand bringing the charging AndrAIa to a stop. "You could put someone's eye out." Enigma flicked her outstretched hand at the wrist causing AndrAIa to fly backwards into Bob.

"Enigma!" Enzo shouted getting her attention.

"I'm so sorry our play date had to end like this Enzo." She said with sincerity as she floated higher into the sky. "Bye young guardian...for now anyway." She said raising an eyebrow. Enigma brought her hand to her lips then blew a kiss down towards the chaos. The singing and dancing binomes stopped and began walking as if nothing had happened at all.

AndrAIa, Bob, and Matrix all gathered around Enzo. 

"Enzo are you alright?" Bob asked as a Vidwindow popped up before them.

"Enzo are you okay? Did that virus hurt you?" Dot asked. 

"I'm fine. Enigma would never do anything like that to me." Enzo said for Enigma's defense.

"You mean you knew?" Matrix asked.

"Yes! She told me herself." Enzo said upset of what had just transpired.

"But why would she tell a guardian?" Dot asked.

"Because she trusted me!" Enzo shouted. 

"Enzo calm down." AndrAIa said.

"Calm down? You just chased away my friend. When I'm finally happy you guys have to go ruin things." Enzo said. He pushed his way between Matrix and AndrAIa and began to run with Frisket following after him.

"Enzo wait!" AndrAIa shouted.

"No let him go." Bob said. 

"Phong found out why the scanner didn't pick up the fact that Enigma's viral. He said she was holding Enzo's hand during the process and somehow used him and her powers to override the scan." Dot said. 

"So Enzo may be infected?" Bob asked. 

"That's what Phong theorizes. If you see Enzo again tell him to come to the Principal office, we have to make sure he hasn't been infected." Dot said. 

"You got it sis." Matrix said just before the vidwindow vanished.

"So what should we do now?" AndrAIa asked. 

"We should look in on my place to see if Enigma went there or left anything." Bob said. Matrix and AndrAIa nodded their heads in agreement.

Enigma floated carelessly through the twisted Gilded Gate Bridge on her way to Lost Angles Island once Mainframe's Twin City. As Enigma got closer and closer to the distorted and warped island she felt herself grow more and more excited, and the powers within her growing like a quickened heartbeat. 

She landed on the ground and instantly felt refreshed and comfortable as if she had just returned home after a very long journey. She looked around at the twisted dark buildings. The streets were lined with null trails and deserted expect for an occasional null darting from one secret place into another. A fat purple null made it's way towards Enigma in hopes of eating the energy she possessed. 

Enigma held out her hand in a lazy stop motion. "Go away." She commanded. The null quickly changed its course and headed towards the dark shadows of a building.

Enigma made her way to the center of the island taking a look around. "With a few throw rugs her and there and this place will make a suitable home." She laughed out loud to herself. 

Enigma felt something rub against her leg. "Huh? Why hello there." Enigma said looking down on the green ball that resembled a cat. "And who might you be?" She asked.

The round cat titled forward so that Enigma was looking down at the dome projector atop it's head. An image of a woman wearing a white mask appeared. "Scuzzy!" She said with joy of seeing the feline ball. 

"Scuzzy is it?" Enigma asked. "Maybe you can tell me what happened to Hexadecimal?" Enigma asked. Scuzzy shook side to side. "No?" Enigma asked. Scuzzy spun around like a top then rolled away towards a door. Wham! He ran into the wall. "Ooh that had to hurt." Enigma hissed. Scuzzy backed up a little dazed then wobbled into the dark entrance of the lair. 

"Let me think should I follow the kitty into the darkness where who knows what can be in there waiting to attack me or should I turn around and go back to the city where it's safer? Choices choices." Enigma said as she floated above ground with her legs slightly crossed as the ankles. "In I go!" Enigma shouted flying through the door. 

"Hey what are you doing here?" Matrix asked surprising Enzo. 

Enzo spun around quickly hiding something behind his back. "I was trying to see if Enigma left anything here." Enzo quickly said displaying his nervousness.

"Enzo Phong wants you at the Principal office." Bob said.

"What does Phong need with me?" Enzo asked.

"He wants to make sure you haven't been infected in anyway by Enigma." AndrAIa said. "Dot is very worried about you as well." She added. 

"Okay I'm going." Enzo said. He looked up at the guardians. "You guys aren't going to hurt Enigma are you? She hasn't done anything wrong to hurt anyone." Enzo said heading towards the door. As he was almost out something dropped from his shirt. Enzo froze at the sound of something near glass striking the floor.

"What's that Enzo?" Bob asked as Matrix bent door to pick it up.

"I don't believe it!" Matrix said as he looked into the indifferent green eyes of a white porcelain mask. 

Inside the dark building Enigma saw a very spacious room with purple walls and a large throne lying on its back on a prominence in the center. Beside the overturned throne was a gold-framed mirror only the reflective glass was broken and was on the floor in shards. Enigma looked around to see that spotlights circled the room, many of which had dead or busted bulbs causing the room to look darker then it should have been. "What happened here?" Enigma asked walking towards the center of the room.

Enigma's booted foot hit something with a small thunk. The silence was broken with the sound of something sliding against the floor. Enigma bent down on one knee and picked up the porcelain mark. The mask was very much like the one she had first waked up with clutched in her hands. The mask and the name of Mainframe was the only thing she had that day she awoke in the ally of harbor like system without a clue to who she was. Yes the mask did look alike only the bright green eyes of this one was red and they smiled at her as the mask gave her a big smile with the red lips opened and lined with sharp fanged teeth. 

"Scuzzy did this belong to Hexadecimal?" Enigma asked. Scuzzy shook his head up and down. Enigma continued to stare at the fine spider web thin lines in the face of the mask. She ran her fingers over the lips then the eyes feeling compiled to place it over her face. "Oh well. Scuzzy if this gets stuck on my face I'm counting on you to help me get it off." Enigma said turning it face down then placing it on her face. 

Nothing happened. "Oh well that goes to show what happens when you follow your feelings." Enigma laughed as she looked around with the mask on. "Let's start cleaning this place AAaahhh!" A pain like lightening suddenly took over Enigma's body causing her to fall onto her back. She rolled back and forth screaming while she fought to remove the mask from her face. Scuzzy quickly rolled behind the overturned throne peaking out around the corner. Enigma screamed one last time before she fainted curled in fetal position. 

In Enigma's mind images began to flash before her closed eyes. Although they came and ended like a snap Enigma caught each one and understood what had happened during that specific flash of images. From the creation of Lost Angles Island to the noble sacrifice of the benign virus by the name of Hexadecimal and even more to all the systems and peoples she saved by infecting. Then the many masks that was the fragmented Hexadecimal all came to one point and fell to the ground gathering into a form, that form then awoke holding one single mask in her hand. 'Mainframe.' She moaned as she sat up. 'Most get to Mainframe.'

"And that's how it all began." A voice said.

Enigma turned to see Hexadecimal standing behind her. She then realized she was still unconscious on the floor and all of this was a sort of dream made up of facts. "A crazy way for things to happen isn't it?" Enigma asked. "So I'm you refragmented?" Enigma asked. 

"Yes, you've come along very nicely." Hexadecimal said looking Enigma over. 

"Yes but this time I'm younger. And I can move my face." Enigma said giving Hex a fanged smile. 

"Very good. And our powers are still the same." Hex said. 

"Yes even our sanity!" Enigma laughed so after joined by Hexadecimal.

"Keep this in mind always. _Chaos will always triumph over order!_ It is the way of things." Hexadecimal said as she vanished leaving only the mask behind. 

Enigma awoke with the help of Scuzzy nudging her on the shoulder. She groaned as she sat up removing the mask from her face. She petted Scuzzy on the head as she stood onto her feet. "I infect the entire net. I have spread through systems, peoples, and cities. To this place mainframe. My format: Virus...the queen of chaos Hahaha Hahahaha!" Enigma/Hexadecimal laughed.

To be continued...

You know the deal tell me if you like it then I'll add more chapters. 

PS I apologize for taking so long. I went through a mild month of sanity and serenity. I am now proud to say that I am again insane and my life is again filled with puzzling chaos. 


	3. Order Is So Overrated

Hello everyone I just wanted to remind you just incase someone got hit in the noggin and forgot. I do not own Reboot. Nope don't own it, never did, highly doubt I ever will. If I did I think I would torture Dot. She annoys me for reasons I will tell why you in later chapter. Anyway let's get started. 

Chapter 3 Order is so overrated 

Scuzzy watched as Enigma, the refragmentation of Hexadecimal, slowly floated a foot above ground. "I enjoy a chaotic place as the next insane virus but this is just a mess." She said picking up Scuzzy. "Scuzzy how could you just like this place go like this?" She asked with one eyebrow raised. 

Scuzzy showed her the events since the firewall and the fact Matrix used the island for live shell practice. "That's not good enough." She growled revealing her fanged teeth. "Oh well what is done is done." She scratched Scuzzy tenderly behind the ear as she floated in the air. 

"Let's see first things first." Enigma/Hex said walking towards the overturned throne. As she moved to sit the chair sat upright in time for Enigma/Hex to sit comfortably. 

She crossed her legs all the while keeping Scuzzy in her lap. "Now." She looked over to her broken mirror. "We don't want anymore web creatures flying out attacking me again. I must make a mental note to myself to break Mike's antenna for breaking my mirror." She said to herself. Enigma's fingertips illuminated a red and white glow as she pointed towards the frame of the shattered mirror. The shards of glass began to fall upwards, if that's even possible, fitting back into place in the mirror frame.

Enigma/Hex smiled broadly at her achievements so far. "Scuzzy how about we redecorate? I mean I do love the oddly chaotic darkness and empty look but things change." Enigma/Hex said sitting Scuzzy onto the ground. "Me especially." She smiled floating into the air. Enigma/Hex closed her eyes taking a breath as her body began to glow. 

At the Principal office everyone stood around Enzo. "Enzo you knew she was Hexadecimal?" Dot asked trying to remain calm and reframe from shouting hysterically.

"I didn't know until a few days after she came." Enzo said. 

"You've known that long?" Bob asked. "When did you find out?" 

"Like I said about a few days ago. Enigma was taking too long so I went up to your place to get her." Enzo said. "While I was there I saw the mask on the dresser. I figured that Enigma was connected to Hex somehow, later when I found out she was a virus I came up with the conclusion that she was Hex just different." Enzo said proud of his intelligence. 

"Your secrecy could get us all deleted or worse enslaved!" Matrix said. 

"No Hex is Hex no matter what shape or form. She's more into chaos and dysfunction than power." Bob said.

"And what type of chaos do you remember Hex for causing? She almost blew up the Principal Office, attacked the city with nulls, and turned all of us to stone!" Matrix said. 

"And she sacrificed her life for us!" Enzo shouted in her defense. 

Everyone was silent.

"Why's everyone so quiet like?" A voice asked. Everyone turned to see Mouse and Ray standing in the doorway of Phong's office. 

"We have a problem." AndrAIa said. 

"We leave you guys alone for a minute and already you're in trouble." Ray said. 

"Ray," Mouse nudged him. "What kind of problem?" Mouse asked.

"Hex isn't dead; it seems somehow she was refragmented into this new sprite." Bob said. 

"Who could be running amok in Mainframe now?" Matrix added. 

"Hex? Wasn't she that insane witch you were tellin' me about?" Ray asked Mouse. 

"Yeah, what's she doing here and alive?" Mouse asked recalled her dislike for the virus. 

"Whatever it is she's most likely up to no good." AndrAIa added. 

"Not you too AndrAIa." Enzo said.

"Sorry Enzo but we all know Hexadecimal for being random." Dot said. 

"You saw what she did just a few moments ago." AndrAIa added.

"Yeah Matrix shot her then you attacked her. She didn't do anything random until then." Enzo said walking out to find someplace private.

A one binome walked into the office just as Dot was about to chase after Enzo. "Um Dot sir there are some interesting energy signatures coming from Lost Angles Isle." He said in a nasally congested voice. 

"I knew she was up to something!" Matrix said heading out the door. 

"Wait up Sparky." AndrAIa said going after Matrix. 

"With Hexadecimal they're going to need all the help they can get sugar." Mouse said pulling Ray with her followed by Dot and Bob.

In her dim light of her lair Enigma/Hex stood before her mirror, the darkness shadowing her face and parts of her body. Scuzzy rolled in Enigma/Hex opened a hole beneath Scuzzy allowing him to drop in pieces to the water below. "So rude of him to walk in while I'm getting dressed!" She said picking up the mask from the arm of the throne and placing it on her face. She turned to the place where Scuzzy once was frowning. "Maybe I shouldn't have done that." Enigma/Hex said changing the direction of which Scuzzy was falling. 

Scuzzy popped back up giving Enigma/Hex an upset look. 

"What was it you wanted to tell me?" Enigma/Hex asked pressing her icon changing her clothes until she wore a black corset like strap shirt that stopped at her ribs. It laced all the way down the front and halfway up the sides. She still wore the black hot pants like shorts and the thigh high stockings with the thin vertical red strips she had first bought. And she adored the heavy metal ankle boots so much that she had given up all the other foot-ware she had 'bought' that day. "Well?" Enigma/Hex asked. Scuzzy lend forward and revealed to her the sprites approaching the lair. 

"I know Scuzzy we have visitors." She said giving him an unconcerned look. The expression suddenly changed to joy. "And I thought no one was going to come to my housewarming party!" 

"Are you sure this is the entrance to Hex's lair? I've never seen Hex even use a door before." Dot said to Matrix as they cautiously walked through the deserted streets of Lost Angles.

"I haven't either. Most of the time she just transport you into her lair." 

"Yes I'm sure." Matrix said kicking open a dark metal door. The space behind the door was pitch black.

Enigma's mouth hung open in a perfect O with shock. "Oh dear, they broke my door. Tsk tsk tsk! What manners the youth are taught these days." Enigma/Hex said as she watched the scene of the sprites entering into her lair by the use of her mirror. "Well just because my guests are rude doesn't mean I should be. Scuzzy let's be good host and entertain our guest." Enigma/Hex said her mask smiling fiendishly.

The six sprites walked carefully down the dark corridors of Enigma/Hex's lair. "Are you sure this is Hex we're dealin' with? Usually by now the witch would of pull some sort of trick." Mouse said walking with her sword ready.

"You're right. Maybe she's saner than we thought." Bob said opening a silver door.

Inside they found themselves in a room of many mirrors. "What is this?" Ray asked. 

"Maybe Hex's vanity room. As many faces as she's got she'd need all these mirrors." Matrix said. 

AndrAIa looked to her side to see Enzo beside her. "Enzo when did you get here?" She asked. 

"Enzo?" Dot reached out but touched only the smooth surface of the mirror. "It's just a mirror. But where's Enzo?" Dot turned in the direction Enzo should have been to see Matrix staring at the mirror. 

"That's me!" Matrix frowned. Everyone looked into different mirrors to see distorted images of them. One mirror had a fat slovenly Ray, one an uptight businessman Bob, another a poor beggar Dot.

"Hex still has a very twisted sense of taste." Mouse said looking at herself as a real mouse.

"I wouldn't say so." Ray said still fascinated with his different states of images. One second he was fat another skinny, back in the web, and so one.

"Let's keep moving there can't be that many rooms." AndrAIa said. AndrAIa regretted making such a statement about Hexadecimal. They went from room to room discovering it's disordered traits, one room was upside down and as they walked through they were unnoticeably walking right side up again. One room they had to go backward to travail forward. One room was had twenty doors each one lead them back into the room except for one. And another the door wasn't the door so that when they turned the knob a light would come on, forcing them to look for an object in the room that acted as the exit.

Finally the six sprites came to a dark hall. "I think it's smooth surfing from here on." Ray said.

"Now I wouldn't go making such declarations." Enigma/Hex said just before the ground fell away from the six's feet dropping them into a dark abyss.

Screaming the guardians, sprite, hacker, and surfer fell in the dark abyss. "Oh I love the sounds of panicked screams in the morning!" Enigma/Hex said in a delighted voice. "But please do stop! You have no real reason to be screaming." Enigma/Hex said.

Just as she said those words the six stopped falling and just floated in midair. 

"I am what makes the blood run hot and the heart race with anticipation. You can not tame me for I am the uncontrollable, the unexpected, the unruly. I am the chaos and pandemonium that you fear, in which you secretly crave. I am spontaneous; nay shall you ever predict me for I am like the wind a will wild and free!" A voice echoed in the darkness.

"Hexadecimal." Matrix sneered. 

A mask came into view followed by a body and a few glowing spheres. "How do you like my sphere lanterns? Something I picked up while I was infecting the net. Oops where are my manners? Welcome one and all to my house warming party." Enigma/Hex smiled. "That is why you are here isn't it?" The mask changed into a curious face. 

"I've come for this!" Matrix shouted quickly grabbing his gun and firing at the virus.

"Matrix no!" Everyone shouted. 

Enigma/Hex laughed as the bullet went into her bear stomach. "Really guardian." She smiled as the hole disappeared. She spat out the bullet towards Matrix letting it fly pass his ear. "This is my domain; I am all-powerful here!" She declared holding her arms outstretched. As she arms spread out the room erupted into a hellish pit of fire. "I can do to you whatever I want you know." 

"Yeah right." Matrix said under his breath. Enigma/Hex's green eyes narrowed as they glowed with anger. "What the..." Matrix stated as he began to sing and dance. "I'm a little source code short & stout, this is my input and this is my out." He said pointing to his mouth then rear.

Hex floated backward roaring with laughing. "Oh that was pixelacious."

"Enigma stop this!" Bob said.

"Well since I am no longer an enigma I no longer need the name. Think I shall go by Hex. If you don't mind." She smiled.

"Hex what kind of spell have you put on my brother." Dot demanded. 

"I've done nothing. Should I?" Hex asked the mask changing back to its indifferent expression. 

"Why you-" Dot began but stopped when Hex's smiling face floated towards her intimidating her.

"If I wanted to harm young Enzo I would have done so a long time ago. What I find amazing is that before you people cut Matrix enjoyed having me around. But now, now that you know what and who I really am you've changed faces faster than I can!" She said causing the fire to grew in sudden burst.

BANG, BANG, BANG! "Come in." Hex said bringing the hectic flames to a halt. 

Enzo walked into the room. "Hey guys!" Enzo waved. "You guys trying out Hex's new fun room?"

"Enzo you made it!" Hex smiled removing her mask.

"Enzo how is it you didn't go though those weird rooms?" Dot asked. 

"I knocked." Enzo said.

"What?!" Everyone asked. 

"I don't know why you guardians are so aggressive, barging into people's lair like that." Hex said snapping her fingers. Suddenly everyone was seated comfortably around a table drinking lemonade. "If you had knocked you would have came directly here without going through my 'fun' room.' Refills anyone?" She asked holding up the pitcher. 

"Please." Surfer said holding out his glass.

Scuzzy rolled into the room. "I like what you've doe to the place, not as dark as before." Enzo said noticing the artwork on the light purple walls.

"I just did a bit of cleaning up. Can't you believe I had a shrine to Bob hidden in my closet?" Hex asked.

"I believe it." Dot said into her glass. 

"Oh don't worry Dot, I've moved on. I have to now that the two of you will be married now." Hex said

"Who have you moved onto?" Mouse asked.

"Enzo." Hex said causing everyone to stare and Enzo to blush. "Biscuit anyone?" Hex asked. Everyone looked at her with questioning eyes. "Oh don't worry, I didn't use anyone." She said. Everyone smiled and took a biscuit biting into it. "That you know anyways. More lemonade?"

A long ping echoed through the air. "Warning incoming game. Warning incoming game." A female voice said.

"Crash it all." Hex sighed. "If it isn't prejudice guardians it's game cubes ruining my lovely little party." Hex said crossing her legs and sneaking into her chaise lounge. (Something like a therapist couch.) 

"Sorry Hex gotta go." Enzo said popping a few biscuits into his mouth.

"We had better take the backdoor or we'll never get out before the game lands." Dot said. 

"Hex?" Bob asked. 

Hex cast an uncaring glance their way. "Be gone." She said turning away crossing her legs. As Hex turned her back on them the sprites all vanished in a beam of light.

Everyone reappeared back in Mainframe before Dot's Diner. "It's landing in the park let's go!" Matrix yelled. 

"You go ahead! Ray and I'll watch over things here!" Mouse said as the guardians and Dot flew on their zip boards towards the falling game cube. 

Bob and Matrix were in the lead of the sprites Enzo in the middle and Dot and AndrAIa following not too far behind. When a blur rocketed between Dot and AndrAIa. "What was that?" AndrAIa asked struggling to regain her balance. 

Enzo was suddenly jerked off his zip board. "What the...Hex?" Enzo asked. 

"Sorry about this guardian." She said pressing her lips to Enzo's. Once they parted she pitched Enzo backwards.

"Enzo!" Dot cried as she and AndrAIa fell back to catch him. 

Hex flew quickly forward towards Bob yanking his zip board from beneath him. Dot flew to his rescue catching him in midair. 

"Matrix!" AndrAIa tried to warn him of the virus approaching him but too late. The game cube hit ground engulfing both Matrix and Hex.

AndrAIa, Bob, Dot, and Enzo stood on the ground a few feet from the game cube. "Matrix and Hex alone in a game? This is not good." Bob said shaking his head.

TBC 

Next and final chapter 'Balance' is the name of the game.


	4. 'Balance' is the name of the game

Oooookay folks one last time: I do not own Reboot! Come on say it with me. I DO NOT OWN IT! Good, every good! So please do not sue me, one I am poor! Two I need what little money I have to go to a decent college (or to eat)! You don't want to go ruin a nice crazy gal's education now do you? Now on with the show...

Chapter 4: 'Balance' is the name of the game

Matrix found himself in a small area of barren area. What little grass there was on the ground was pale brown on the dry cracked clay like ground beneath his feet. "AndrAIa? Bob? Dot?" Matrix called.

"They aren't here." A sultry voice said. 

Matrix spun around to see Hex seated cross-legged on a bolder. "Hex?" He pulled his gun and aimed it at Hex's forehead. "What have you done to them?" He demanded.

Hex sighed as she closed her eyes. Without warning she kicked out her leg knocking the gun from Matrix's hands. "Nothing! Why does everyone suspect me of deleting someone? I don't recall in all my destructive rampages having once harmed anyone innocent." Hex said in her defense. "Now I came into this game because you and I need to...straighten a few things out." Hex said not quite finding the prefect words. 

"You threaten certain nullification just because you want to **talk**! You've lost your mind!" Matrix said. 

"I know and I don't miss it." Hex smiled. "Now you have a choice **guardian**: lose the game, or cooperate with a lowly virus. Your chose." Hex said. 

Matrix groaned but did not hesitate. "My code as a guardian obligates me to win this game. So hurry up and reboot." Matrix said. Matrix tapped twice on his icon. A bright aurora of light fell over Matrix, leaving him behind no longer green but a pale fleshy color. His normal clothing was replaced with a golden chest plate. 

Hex sat watching with her chin resting on her up propped fist. "May you are pale. Wait, are you wearing a dipper?" She asked pointing to a red piece of cloth wrapped around Matrix's waist underneath the armor.

Matrix sneered as he waved a large silver double blade sword through the air. He made a small grunt as a large pair of dove-like wings spread from his back. 

"What in the net are you suppose to be?" She asked.

"I'm an archangel. Will you just reboot so we can win this game?" Matrix said. 

"Patients guardian. I know a lot of nulls who are the way they are because they lost and game and I've never heard them complain about how they are." Hex said standing. She tapped on her icon twice. "Reboot." She said. 

The bright aurora flashed over Hex the same as it did Matrix. When it had stopped it left Hex a deep red color. Her black hair more wild with small horns coming from her temples. Her clothing was very much like what she was wearing before, only her top of shorter and came with a pair of shoulder pads with three sharp spikes on each. In her hand a six-foot black pitchfork with a twisted metal shaft. A large pair of leathery reddish-black bat wings appeared from behind her. And a thin tail with a gold ring rolled from beneath the long leather skirt she wore with two splits traveling up to her waist. 

Hex examined herself. "W-what! What kind of creature have I become?" Hex asked in an almost hysteric voice. 

"You're a demon." Matrix smiled at the virus's fright. 

"Ooh I like it!" Hex stated spreading out her wings.

"Come on; now that we've rebooted the game sprites will be after us." Matrix said.

"What game sprites?" Hex asked. Just as she said those words four small creatures with fanged teeth ran up towards them.

"What in the net are those hideous creatures?" Hex asked jumping into the air as one tried to bit her. 

"Gargoyles! Destroy them and take the energy they expel into you to heal any damages or your pitchfork to recharge it." Matrix said swinging his sword once taking out one of the two the gargoyles. As the body fell the sword blazed with light as it took in the red smoke floating away from the gargoyle's fallen body. The second jumped onto his back. 

"Augh!" Matrix grunted as he spread his folded wings knocking the gargoyle off. He spun around impaling the creature in the chest.

"If you say so." Hex said diving back down with the head of the pitchfork pointed downwards. The three-pronged head drove into one of the gargoyles' back as she kicked out her talon like foot scratching the other one across the face. She abandoned the pitchfork so that it could finish depleting the energy from the gray creature to drive her sharp claws into the chest of the remaining gargoyle. Her arm glowed as the gargoyle's energy flowed into her. "Mmm! That feels nice." She smiled licking her lips. 

In the distance a small sound traveled to the two. "More are coming. Lots more!" Hex said. Matrix stared at her. "It's a virus thing." She explained removing her pitchfork from the gargoyle's back.

"Way too many. If we fight now the user might get ahead of us. Come on we've got to fly." Matrix said flapping his white wings flying into air.

Hex sighed and flew into air after him. "I get the feeling you are familiar with this game." Hex shouted to him.

"I've played it before. We are on the final level of the game Balance. The goal of this game is to destroy the demon Carnos, who had escaped from Hell and incased himself in a cocoon of power, before the user does." Matrix said pointing down on two pale sprite like creatures on horseback. 

"Any other catches?" Hex asked flying after Matrix. 

"We have to destroy him before the blood moon fully eclipses." Matrix said looking up at the shadow ever so slowly forming at the curves of the red full moon above them. 

"Ooh perplexing. I think I shall create a bug like this." Hex said to herself. "What happens during the eclipses?" She asked. 

"Carnos will become powerful enough to overtake heaven and hell and everything in between." Matrix said. 

"Offsetting the balance of good and evil. And that's why the game is called Balance, clever. So the forces of good and evil are working together to maintain balance. The reason why I am a demon and you an archangel." Hex said.

"Yes, but no one I know has ever been a demon before." Matrix said.

"Do I have any special talents or anything?" Hex asked.

"Your pitchfork holds strong dark powers. Your greatest move is something called the apocalyptic wave." Matrix said. 

"Oh, I think I'll save that up for something big." Hex smiled. 

"Look up ahead, you see it?" Matrix asked pointing with his sword. 

"That thing that looks like a mountain? Yeah what is it?" Hex asked squinting her eyes to see the large dark figure in the distance.

"That's the cocoon Carnos is in. But the last time I played this it wasn't so big!" Matrix called. 

"You mean this game may be updated?" Hex asked elevating a brow. "So there might be something new you don't know about. Like that?" She asked pointing to black dragon like creature advancing towards them. 

The creature roared as it dived at the pair. Hex plunged downwards as the beast's jaws snapped towards her. "Hex, watch it!" Matrix called. The creature turned towards Matrix at the sound of his voice. It released a screeching roar as it flew towards Matrix with its deadly claws outstretched. 

"Imperial lightning!" Matrix cried out as the beast came to him. The glowing blade spat out a streak of fluorescent lightning striking the creature in the chest. With a painful cry the creature began to fall but not before it's claw torn into Matrix's wing. 

"Aah!" Matrix cried out as his body fell spinning uncontrollably down towards the hard ground.

"Need a lift?" A voice asked as they grabbed Matrix. 

"I thought you went on without me." Matrix said. 

Hex laughed as she dropped Matrix onto solid ground. "Megabyte would have done something like that. Not me, I prefer to see your life in shambles by cause of my own hands." Hex said landing beside Matrix. 

Hex looked at his near missing wing. "Well now that your wings are clipped I guess we're walking from now on. Or until we find one of those minion things for you to drain." Hex said.

Matrix sneered at Hex, first she saved him and now she was actually making sensible subjections. "As far as we flew we should still have a good lead over the User. Come on I'll lead." Matrix said.

It seemed as if the two had been walking for minutes. "Except for young Enzo you Matrixs irk me." Hex said tiring of the ongoing silence. 

"What do you mean by that?" Matrix asked not looking back towards the virus.

"Your sister is afraid of change, and the fact that she cannot control everything. So she secured herself in a schedule and making herself financially independent." She said walking behind Matrix. 

"How is she afraid of change?" Matrix asked. 

"She's getting married to Bob." Hex said. 

"What?! But she loves Bob. You are making sense!" Matrix said. 

"You sound surprised that I don't." Hex chuckled. "What I meant is that when she had to chose between Glitch Bob as you called him, and Bob she choose Bob because he was what she was familiar to. Instead of treading the path least traveled." Hex said. 

Matrix humped as he continued to walk on. "All in all you are both cowards." Hex said.

Matrix stopped in his tracks and spun around to face Hex. "Me? I have nothing to be afraid of." He said.

"No?" Hex asked she eyebrows lifting. "You shoot first ask questions later, fearful that you may have been wrong. You fear that your first impression of someone was in the wrong. Everything is in black and white for you isn't it? Right and wrong, no shades of gray, red, blue, and nothing in between. Your aggressiveness is your weakness! You fear secretly in your heart that you aren't a protector but a killer!" Hex stated. 

"AH! STOP IT!" Matrix yelled placing his sword to Hex's neck.

Hex moved closer so that the blade dented her skin. She closed her eyes and began, "And though you be done to death, what then? If you battled the best you could, if you played your part in the world of men, why, the Critic will call it good. Death comes with a crawl, or comes with a pounce. And whether he's slow or spry, It isn't the fact that you're dead that counts. But only, how did you die?" Hex recited a poem she had heard infecting the net. 

"I said stop it!" Matrix said. 

Hex opened her green eyes. "Are you angry because I am right? Have I tapped into your fears guardian?" Hex asked smiling "Do you fear guardian that perhaps you may fail to protect those who are counting on you? Do you fear that you are the monster all along and not I?" Hex asked.

Matrix turned away sheathing his sword. "Since we are talking about fears what about yours?" Matrix asked. 

"Besides the fear of more boy band with girlish voices and Mike reproducing. I fear order and stability. But since nothing will ever stay stable or in prefect order I have nothing to fear." Hex smiled. 

Matrix released the gargoyle's neck allowing it's drained body to fall to the ground. 

"You must be feeling better now." Hex said.

"We're almost there. C'mon the sooner we finish this the better." Matrix said. 

"Do you actually hate us viruses that much?" Hex asked sensing the scorn in Matrix's voice. "How is the net did little Enzo become you?" She asked taking to the air. 

"It was because of you and Megabyte that's how." Matrix said. 

"I have changed guardian. You saw with you own eyes when I fought Daemon, sacrificed myself to stop her and save everyone. Does that not give me some credit?" Hex asked.

"Not as far as I'm concerned." Matrix said flying after her. "Life would be much better without viruses."

Hex stopped dead in her motions only her leathery wings flapping to keep her afloat. "Is that how you truly feel?" She asked. 

"That's how a lot of people feel." Matrix said. 

Hex frowned almost the same as her mask would do minus the tear. "Then I will not stay where I'm not wanted. I'll make sure you win this game, and when it goes I'll go with it." Hex said. 

"Yeah right like I trust the word of a virus." Matrix said. 

"Honest." Hex said. "You all see me as a danger. Perhaps I am. I care very much for young Enzo. Besides Scuzzy he's the first real friend I've had. I don't wish to cause him any danger." Hex said.

"I'll believe it when I see it." Matrix scoffed flying on. 

"Is it just me or is it getting darker?" Hex asked looking around. 

"We're getting closer." Matrix reported pointing to the cocoon before them. As those words spilled from Matrix lips a low rumbling sound drifted through the air. 

"He's hatching!" Matrix called out.

They looked down to see a red skinned beast with six massive arms emerge from the cocoon. It slowly began to open its large mouth revealing three rows of teeth and release a awful cry.

"Do you see the crystal on its head?!" Matrix asked. 

Hex looked over the massive face to see a black tear-shaped crystal embedded in the brow. "Yes I see it!" 

"We have to destroy it before the moon eclipse!" Matrix said pointing to the almost completely overshadowed moon. "We don't have much time!" Matrix said bringing up his sword and charging forward. 

"Um?" Carnos grunted as he saw the two. One of his six arms quickly rose into the air smacking both Hex and Enzo downwards.

They both landed roughly on their feet. "How do we destroy the crystal if he can just swat us away like that?" Hex asked. 

"It's his only defense, but effective." Matrix said. 

Hex looked around. "Do you hear that?" She asked. 

"Hear what?" Matrix asked about to attack again. 

"I hear minions and horses." Hex said pushing her hair away from her ear. 

"The User! We have to hurry!" Matrix yelled.

Hex frowned. "Matrix, when you get back tell Enzo I'm sorry, but I won't be on time to play." Hex said. 

"What?" Matrix turned in time to feel the pitchfork slam down on his right wing. "Aaah! What have you done!" He demanded as Hex ran off towards Carnos.

Hex flew into the air high above Carnos and the User. She circled once targeting the crystal. 'I'm making a nasty habit of this sacrifice stuff.' She thought to herself. 'Oh well I died once before and that wasn't too bad.'

Hex dived downwards with the pitchfork before her like a lance. "Apocalyptic wave!" She screamed charging up her pitchfork. 

Carnos turned at the sound of Hex's cry. He swung a hand to bat her away but Hex cut it away at the wrist. "I won't be beaten!" She cried as she impaled the crystal with the pitchfork.

The surface of the crystal cracked then exploded catching Hex in the wave. 

"Hex? HEX!" Matrix called when he saw her body pitched backwards. He ran to her ignoring the dying minions around him. "Hex?" Matrix scooped up Hex's battered body. Her wings were torn and broken, one of her horns was gone, and a small stream of blood flowed from her mouth. "Hex?" Matrix shook her. 

"Re-remember what I told you to tell Enzo." She smiled her green eyes barely opened. Her eyes closed as her body went limp. In the distance Carnos screamed in pain as the moon eclipsed and his body disappeared in a trail of vapor.

"Game over." The female voice said. "Game over."

"Thank the net they made it!" Dot cried out as the game cube ascended into the sky. 

Everyone ran over to see Matrix standing alone. "What happened?" AndrAIa asked. 

"Where's Hex's?" Enzo added. 

"She she died in the game." Matrix said looking down at his hands Hex had once been in.

Enzo's eyes began to tear. "No, it can't be." 'It's all their fault.' He thought. 'Hex wouldn't have gone into the game if not for them.' Enzo turned and ran off not caring to hear the details of the game. 

"Enzo?" Bob asked watching him run off. 

"No, he needs to be alone." Matrix said. Everyone stared unbelieving at Matrix. "Trust me." He said. 

Once again Enzo with head hung low walked down FP-Park with Frisket walking along side him. Frisket's ear perked up as he let out a happy bark.

"Is somebody there? Hello?" Enzo called looking around. 

"Hello." Said a voice from behind him. Enzo smiled and spun to see nothing there. 

"Hello?" Enzo called again. 

"Haha hello hehe." The voice giggled. 

Enzo turned to walk on. Without warning something knocked him backward onto his back. "Leaving so soon?" Hex smiled as she sat down on his stomach. 

"Hex!" Enzo shouted pulling her down to hug her.

"Didn't Matrix give you my message? I said I was going to be a bit late." Hex smiled. 

"But Matrix said you were dead." Enzo said. 

Hex smiled. "Don't you know by now young Enzo? Chaos will always prevail." Hex smiled planting a kiss on Enzo's forehead. 

THE END. 


End file.
